Corazón de nieve
by Lu Hatake
Summary: Una vez más el clan Hyuga no celebrara navidad. La vida de Hinata sigue siendo gris hasta que alguien se convierte en su luz en medio de la oscuridad en la que vive./ One-shot navideño/ KakaHina


**Los personajes le pertenecen al maldito que mato a Neji. Primer KakaHina que hago! **

* * *

**Corazón de nieve**

**~o0o~**

Una vez más no íbamos a celebrar navidad. Así lo demandaba el líder del clan Hyuga; Hiashi, mi duro y serio padre. Todos sabían lo malo y apegado que era a las normas del clan, todos sabían del miedo que yo; Hinata Hyuuga, posible futura líder del clan, le profesaba a él. Los Hyuga estaban en boca de todos últimamente. La próxima semana se iba a decidir quién de Hanabi o yo, sería la cabeza principal de los Hyugas. Bueno, mi vida no podía ser mejor, enserio, ya que ese año volví a reprobar el examen de ascenso a Jounin, y eso no era algo nuevo.

A mis dieciocho años no era más que una joven perturbada y fastidiada por todo el protocolo exigente que debía seguir. Alguien de expresión seria que siempre llevaba la mirada al suelo y caminaba a paso lento, como no queriendo llegar a mi destino que ya sabía de antemano lo cruel que sería.

Era Noche buena, un día antes de navidad. Hacía mucho frío por lo que me resguardaba bajo un abrigo negro con gorra que lograba mantenerme calientita a pesar de los copos de nieve que estaban cayendo en Konoha, no obstante, mis manos estaban heladas. Había llevado algunos presentes a la familia de Kiba-kun, de Shino-kun y Kurenai-sensei por la noche. Los tres me pidieron que pasara la navidad con ellos, pero me opuse diciendo que había que asistir a una ceremonia del clan, y era cierto.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la mansión, observe como Sakura-san y su madre caminaban felices, riendo, con Naruto-kun y Sai-san ayudándoles a cargar unas cosas. Me alegre por ellos y sonreí débilmente. De repente me detuve a pensar en el equipo 8, Yamato-san también debía de estar feliz, hace poco Ino me conto que él estaba saliendo con Yugao-san y de seguro iban a pasar navidad juntos. Eso era bueno, ellos habían estado solos mucho tiempo y ahora habían decidido juntarse. Pero… ¿Y Kakashi-sensei? De él no sabía nada. ¿Dónde estaría? Nadie le conocía ninguna relación. Algunas veces lo había visto caminar solitariamente sin la compañía de su equipo. Kakashi-sensei, si se le veía solo, dejaba verse como una persona triste y cansada… como yo. No lo había pensado antes. Los dos estamos solos, los dos mostramos nuestra verdadera forma de ser estando solos, sin los demás no somos nada.

― ¿Hinata-chan? –me llamaron por atrás. Volví el rostro y con sorpresa vi que era Kakashi-sensei.

― Etto… Oyasuminasai, Kakashi-sensei. –salude con respeto.

― ¿No es un poco peligroso que camines sola a estas horas de la noche? –me pregunto con tranquilidad, sin preocupación.

― Perdone. –musite bajando la vista.

― ¿Eh? –me vio. –Venga, no es para que pidas perdón. –rió levemente. –Dime, ¿estás lista para navidad?

― ¿Lista? –pregunte confundida.

― Sí, ya sabes, la cena, los regalos, los adornos… -lo interrumpí negando con la cabeza.

― En mi clan n-no nos gusta hacer eso.

― Oh, vaya. Que desperdicio. –lamento. –Para celebrar navidad debes tener una familia, ¿sabes? Tú la tienes y no la celebras. Yo sí quisiera celebrarla pero, bueno, ya sabes, estoy solo. –sonrió. Él definitivamente intento que sonara como una divertida ironía pero él mismo se había lastimado, lo vi en sus ojos.

― ¿No irá con la familia de Sakura, como Naruto?

― Ellos tienen sus planes. –negó él.

― Oh. –fue todo lo que salió de mí.

― Vamos, te acompaño para que llegues segura a tu hogar. –camino y yo le seguí. Caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y su vestimenta era la de un jounin.

―Viste normal. –señale.

― Sí, me encomendaron cuidar la puerta norte de Konoha. Solo te dejare en tu casa y partiré. –dijo él. ¿Trabajar en esas fechas? Tsunade sí que podía ser desconsiderada algunas veces. Pero supongo que es lógico mandar a trabajar a quien no tiene familia. Pobre Kakashi-sensei. No siento lastima por él, siento tristeza, quisiera verlo con alguien pero al parecer, nadie lo ha tomado en cuenta.

― Bien, que pases una feliz navidad, Hinata-chan. –me dijo de repente y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la mansión. – ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? –me pregunto al ver que no me movía mientras veía mi casa pensativamente.

― Hai-Hai. –repuse sonrojada. –Igualmente, Kakashi-sensei.

― Bien. –asintió, sonriendo. Dio la vuelta y camino hacia su trabajo, hacia la puerta norte.

Cuando entre a la mansión, una criada me dijo que habían estado esperándome para la ceremonia. Enseguida sentí un miedo terrible de recordar lo furioso que Hiashi se ponía cuando lo hacían esperar. Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme rápidamente, corriendo por los pasillos para llegar más rápido a la mesa y deteniéndome abruptamente antes de entrar al gran comedor para caminar pausadamente, disculpándome con los presentes.

La cena aburrida comenzó. Tan solo revolvía mi comida mientras solo se escuchaba el sonido de personas comiendo y masticando. Esto parecía más un funeral que navidad. No veía la hora de salir de allí. Apuesto a que Kakashi-sensei al menos apreciaría estar en esta aburrida cena. Kakashi-sensei… debe estar solo, no me imagino resguardando alguna puerta de Konoha a punto de ser navidad, con un frío glacial y aparte, sola. No, no puedo dejar esto así, esto está en mis manos, puedo hacer algo, siento que debo hacerlo.

― Padre… -le llamo, todos fijan sus miradas frías en mí. –Me siento un poco mal. –hice la cara de enferma, me salió perfectamente.

― Puedes retirarte, Hinata. –accedió secamente, volviendo a su comida. Pan comido.

Salí del comedor, encaminándome hacia la cocina grande donde los ayudantes del clan, los segundos y los terceros, tenían una cena divertida, donde reían entre ellos y parecían disfrutar su comida al máximo. Sonreí de inmediato al verlos, sonreí ampliamente. No sabía que comían en la cocina y que lo hacían unidos y divirtiéndose.

Entonces, una criada se percato de mi presencia y todos voltearon a verme.

― Oh, gomenasai por interrumpirlos. –me avergoncé.

― No pasa nada, Hinata-sama, ¿quiere sentarse con nosotros? –me ofreció Hisa.

― Muchas gracias, pero, d-debo salir. Un amigo e-está solo y no quiero que pase la navidad así.

― Oh ya veo, ya veo, ¿necesita que le haga un obento especial?

― No, no, no. –negué enseguida. –Ustedes sigan así, yo me encargo.

Tome cuatro cajitas de obento donde metí de la comida que habían preparado las cocineras. Puse el té a calentar mientras fui a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, no quería ir tan formal y menos vistiendo un kimono negro. Me puse un pantalón ninja, unas botas cafés y mi abrigo blanco con gorro junto a unos guantes. Iba a salir, pues ya estaba lista, cuando en mi vista resalto una bufanda azul que usaba para las misiones en tiempo de frío. La cogí al recordar el cuello descubierto de Kakashi-sensei.

Al regresar a la cocina, eche el té caliente en un termo y junte las cajitas de obento con un pañuelo rojo que me dio Hisa; una de las cocineras. Y entonces, con el obento en una mano y el termo y la bufanda en otra, salí de la mansión Hyuga con dirección a la puerta norte de Konoha.

Nuevamente, el frío no me hizo nada con mi abrigo que me mantenía calientita. Camine sin ver a nadie por las calles en las que transitaba, todos debían estar en la cena dentro de su casa, con su familia, pasándola bien.

Kakashi-sensei… tú también tendrás la cena de navidad que has querido por tantos años, ya casi llego, solo espera un poco más.

Ya no estoy tan lejos, puedo ver la luz de la caseta donde seguramente Kakashi se resguarda dentro. Mientras avanzo cada vez más mi sonrisa se amplía al saber que estoy haciendo algo bueno para él y algo bueno para mí. Ambos tendremos la cena de navidad que siempre hemos querido. Justo esta noche.

Tan solo estoy frente a la puerta y no he podido llamar. Él está del otro lado. Las dudas y las inseguridades me han asaltado de repente, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Qué soy yo para Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué si él se siente acosado o simplemente quería estar solo?

La puerta se ha abierto y él aparece. Está ahí, frente a mí, observándome con confusión.

― ¿Hinata-chan?

― Yo… etto… -me sonroje. No era buen momento para que los nervios y mis tartamudeos me traicionaran. –T-tome. –musite entregándole la bufanda y el termo con té caliente.

― ¿Para mí? –se sorprendió. –Oh, Hinata, no debiste. –sonrió con felicidad. ¡Felicidad! Puedo verlo en su rostro. No hay emociones ocultas para los ojos de un Hyuga.

― T-también esto. –dije, entregándole las cuatro cajitas de comida.

― Arigato… pero, ¿esto no es mucha comida para una persona? –pregunto. Yo no pude responder nada, solo me limitaba a estar sonrojada y mirar la nieve blanca que estaba bajo mis botas. –Oh, ya entiendo. –declaro. –Pero, ¿no dijiste que no te gustaba la navidad?

― Perdone, le he mentido. –me ruborice aún más. –Nunca he celebrado bien la navidad desde que mi madre murió. Extraño cantar y t-todas esas cosas. –confesé todo, absolutamente todo. Él me puso atención y cuando termine de contarle, sonrió amablemente y abrió más la puerta de la caseta, haciendo un ademán para que pasara.

La caseta, por dentro, estaba tropical a comparación del clima de afuera. Había una mesa sencilla y un par de sillas. En la mesa había una bolsa de papas fritas a medio comer y un libro. Me senté en una de las sillas mientras Kakashi depositaba dos cajitas de comida para mí y las restantes para él. Yo abrí el termo que contenía dos tacitas y serví el contenido humeante.

― Ah –suspiro Kakashi. –Aún está caliente. –sonrió al probar el té. –Hace un poco de frío, debo admitirlo. –exclamo poniéndose la bufanda en su cuello. –Pero, a ti no parece que te afecte el frío.

― E-es por m-mi abrigo. –justifique. Él sonrió.

― ¡Itadakimas! –declaro Kakashi empezando a bajarse la máscara. Enseguida me sonroje y, sin esperar a que la bajara más, volqué mi vista en la comida, sin mirarlo. –Hinata-chan, dime, ¿has escapado de la mansión? Podría asegurar que a esta hora debería ser la ceremonia.

― Me escapé.

― ¿Na-na-nande? –se sorprendió súbitamente.

―Los cocineros saben que he salido, pero no así mi padre. Aun así, n-no creo que note m-mi ausencia. No hay problema con eso.

Kakashi no dijo nada y dejo de comer por unos instantes, pues no se escucho ningún ruido mientras yo seguía con la mirada en la comida, incapaz de mirarle el rostro desnudo, pero después de un momento, siguió comiendo.

― Ha estado muy bueno, gracias por la comida. –musito emocionado.

― ¿Y-ya se ha puesto la máscara? –pregunte con nerviosismo.

― Mnn, sí. –escuchando aquello, subí mi mirada hacia él y… ¡NO! ¡No había subido su máscara! Inmediatamente baje la vista, sonrojada como un tomate. Kakashi rió levemente.

― ¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan? Solo es mi rostro. –musito con tranquilidad. ¿Solo su rostro? ¡Era el hombre más bello que había visto hasta ahora! –Vale, Hinata-chan, ya me he puesto la máscara. –mire por el rabillo del ojo y efectivamente ya traía puesta su máscara. –Tampoco es como si me hubieras visto en paños menores.

¡Qué cosas decía este hombre! Otra vez estaba roja, ¿acaso era su misión hacerme sonrojar?

― Ánimo, Hinata-chan, hay que cantar un villancico. –me suplico y después de unos minutos de que me rogara, ahí estaba yo cantando canciones que me parecían tontas por mucho tiempo pero que al cantarlas con Kakashi interpretaba con mucha diversión y risas. Sí, risas, porque él estaba muy desafinado y aún así cantaba con sumo énfasis. Él estaba haciéndome reír, no sonreír solamente, ¡reír abiertamente! Mi tristeza se había ido mientras todo esto de la cena de navidad inicio, cuando pasamos de los villancicos a contar anécdotas graciosas de nuestros respectivos equipos.

― ¡Feliz navidad, Hinata-chan! –exclamo él de repente, mirando el reloj de la pared que marcaba las doce de la noche. Ya era navidad.

― Feliz navidad, Kakashi-sensei. –sonreí y él se acerco a mí para abrazarme. Yo pase mis brazos por su cintura y lo abrace con fuerza, como si nunca hubiera abrazado a nadie. Cuando nos separamos lo encontré sonriendo, feliz, sin un rastro de esa tristeza y cansancio con el que le había visto hacía unas horas. Lo había hecho feliz aunque fuera un rato y eso me alegraba el corazón, porque esa sonrisa la había causado yo, ¡YO; Hinata Hyuga!

― ¿Entonces? –pregunte. – ¿Ha conseguido un poco de la navidad que quería pasar, Kakashi-sensei? –inquirí mientras sentía como la sangre subía por mis mejillas.

― Sí, la he conseguido y me ha encantado. –confeso con una expresión de paz. –Gracias, Hinata.

― Bien, debo volver a casa. –asentí. Había logrado mi misión.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Kakashi-sensei me hablo.

― Hinata-chan, la próxima vez me toca hacer especial tu navidad. –musito acomodándose la bufanda. –Te raptaré –me prometió con una sonrisa formando un corazón con sus manos. ¿Se refería a raptar mi corazón? Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y seguí mi camino. Si tan solo él supiera que no había que raptar mi corazón… él ya lo había capturado aquella noche sin saberlo.

* * *

** Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

**Y que pases una feliz navidad**

**:)**


End file.
